A pequena Urashima
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Na adolescência, Keitarô teve um breve namoro e esse amor deu um fruto, mas ele não soube. Anos depois, sua filha, orfã de mãe, foge do orfanato para procurá-lo. Mas sua mãe está mesmo morta? E será que ainda perseguem Akemi Urashima? KeitarôxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**A pequena Urashima**

**Capítulo 1.**

Tóquio. 19 horas da noite.

Como era verão, havia mais gente na rua a esta hora... como uma menininha sentada em posição fetal sobre um banco de praça. Não dava pra ver o rosto da menininha, já que estava de cabeça baixa, mas ela tinha cabelos castanho-escuros lisos e compridos até a cintura, além de estar usando um vestido velho e rasgado.

Na mente da menina, haviam lembranças de seus dois anos num orfanato japonês, localizado em Morioka. Mas uma delas a fez fugir do orfanato e ir para Tóquio.

* * *

No meio da noite, num orfanato de Morioka, um diálogo acontecia entre a diretora e a vice-diretora.

**Diretora: **Está tudo saíndo como planejado! Quando Akemi completar 14 anos, se casará com meu filho e toda a fortuna da família materna dela será nossa!

Entretanto, não sabiam que a menininha de 7 anos, Akemi, escutava tudo atrás da porta. Havia sido obrigada a lavar os banheiros e estava indo pro quarto após a faxina, mas ao escutar seu nome, ficou curiosa.

**Vice-diretora: **É um bom plano casá-la com seu filho no futuro, mas... e o pai dela?

**Diretora: **Keitarô Urashima? Bah, me poupe! Ele mora em Tóquio e nem sabe da existência da filha! E prefiro que continue não sabendo!

**Akemi: ***chocada* _Meu pai está vivo?_

Fazia dois anos que sua mãe tinha morrido em um acidente de avião e, desde então, morava num orfanato feminino em que era maltratada. Saber que tinha um pai era como uma luz no fim do túnel... e ela tinha que encontrar essa luz.

Tanto que, num momento de distração da diretora e da vice-diretora, roubou seus documentos da diretoria e fugiu do orfanato.

* * *

**Voz: **Garotinha, você está bem?

Akemi acordou de seus pensamentos com uma voz masculina a chamando e levantou a cabeça, deixando a mostra seus lindos olhos azuis. A voz masculina pertencia a Keitarô Urashima, que a assustou um pouco por estar machucado. Não era pra menos: tinha apanhado de novo.

**Akemi: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Eu é que deveria perguntar, não acha? Olha o seu estado!

**Keitarô: ***envergonhado* Isso não é nada, já estou acostumado! Mas o que está fazendo aqui sozinha? Onde estão seus pais?

**Akemi: ***olhar triste* Minha mãe morreu há dois anos num acidente de avião! Meu pai, eu não sei! É por isso estou aqui, para encontrá-lo!

**Keitarô: ***sorriso leve* Você irá encontrá-lo, confie em mim!

Keitarô sentou-se ao lado dela no banco, um pouco inseguro, mas ficou aliviado quando ela não o impediu. Akemi notou quando ele tirou algo de uma das sacolas que trazia.

**Keitarô: **Quer um pão? Acabei de comprar pro jantar na pensão onde moro, mas um pão a menos não vai fazer diferença!

**Akemi: ***aceitando o pão* Obrigada! Ah, desculpe a grosseria! Meu nome é Akemi!

**Keitarô: **Prazer, Akemi! Eu sou Keitarô! Keitarô Urashima!


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Se Keitarô já estava preocupado com Akemi, ficou mais ainda quando a mesma arregalou os olhos... antes de começar a chorar.

**Keitarô: ***preocupado* Está tudo bem?

**Akemi: ***emocionada* Você é o meu pai!

Keitarô se espantou, principalmente quando Akemi lhe deu um abraço terno.

**Keitarô: ***nervoso* Co-como assim "você é meu pai"?

**Akemi: ***sorriso* É sim! O nome da minha mãe é Shane Takahashi! Conhece uma moça com esse nome?

Keitarô conhecia. Era só um adolescente quando se viram pela primeira vez e tiveram um curto namoro, antes da família dela se mudar. Mas não sabia que Shane tinha engravidado.

**Keitarô: ***desconfiado* _Será que a Shane... teve mesmo uma filha minha? Vou perguntar algo, só pra ter certeza! _Ahn... Akemi, quantos anos você tem?

**Akemi: ***contando nos dedos* Ahn... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7... 7 anos!

**Keitarô: ***chocado* Vo-você é mesmo minha filha!

Emocionado, Keitarô abraçou Akemi, que retribuiu o abraço do pai. Akemi só soltou o abraço quando lembrou de um detalhe que Keitarô havia contado.

**Akemi: **Você disse que mora numa pensão?

**Keitarô: **Sim! Na verdade sou o gerente da pensão, embora tenha vezes que gostaria de não ser, pois apanho muito! Não é fácil ser o único homem de um dormitório feminino!

**Akemi: ***séria* Dormitório feminino... não gostei! Eu detesto mulheres!

**Keitarô: ***surpreso* Detesta? Por quê?

**Akemi: ***olhar distante* Porque todas as mulheres que eu conheci no orfanato feminino em que morava eram más comigo! Tirando a minha mãe, nunca gostei de nenhuma outra mulher! Mas se você mora lá, o que eu posso fazer?

Akemi deu um bocejo e Keitarô, percebendo que ela estava cansada, a carregou nas costas. No caminho, ela acabou dormindo.

**Keitarô: ***sorriso terno* _Nunca senti um amor fraternal como este! É como se eu quizesse protegê-la de todo mal! Bom, ela é minha filha, e esse é meu dever como pai!_

Entretanto, assim que entrou na pensão, Naru o esperava... com um taco de beisebol.

**Naru: **SUA BESTA TARADA!

Entretanto, quando ia atacá-lo...

**Motoko: ***aparecendo do nada com as outras* NARU, ESPERA! O URASHIMA ESTÁ COM ALGUÉM NAS COSTAS!

Naru deteve-se bem a tempo, antes de notar quem estava nas costas de Keitarô.

**Naru: ***indignada* Era só o que me faltava! Além de tarado, é sequestrador!

**Keitarô: ***irritado* EU NÃO SEQUESTREI NINGUÉM!

O grito de Keitarô assustou todo mundo, pois nunca o tinham visto irritado desse jeito. Entretanto, o grito também acordou Akemi, que esfregou os olhos.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

**Akemi: ***bocejando* Nós já chegamos?

A sonolência de Akemi passou logo quando viu as meninas. De um olhar surpreso virou um olhar irritado.

**Akemi: ***séria* Pelo que vejo, já chegamos!

Keitarô colocou Akemi no chão, mas a menina continuou escondida atrás de seu pai.

**Naru: **E então, Keitarô? Vai explicar quem é essa menina?

**Akemi: ***irritada* Sou a filha dele: Akemi! E se você é Naru Narusegawa, cai fora! Minha mãe nunca gostou de você!

Naru ficou surpresa. Não só aquela menina sabia seu nome como também a detestava.

**Keitarô: **Não olhe pra mim, Narusegawa! Eu não contei pra ela o nome de ninguém!

**Akemi: ***apontando Naru e Kitsune* Eu conheço essas duas: Naru Narusegawa e Mitsune Konno! Elas foram colegas de classe da minha mãe!

**Motoko: ***desconfiada* E quem é a sua mãe?

**Akemi: ***cruzando os braços* O nome dela é Shane Takahashi!

**Kitsune: ***recordando* Já sei quem é! A "maria-rapaz" que foi embora da escola! Mas se ela é sua mãe, por que disse que o Keitarô é seu pai?

**Akemi: **Porque está na minha certidão de nascimento, ora! E o papai ainda confirmou!

**Naru: ***irritada* SUA BESTA TARADA! VOCÊ NUNCA CONTOU ISSO PRA MIM!

**Keitarô: ***rebatendo* E O QUE VOCÊ JÁ ESCONDEU DE MIM? HEIN?

**Kaolla: ***cochichando pra Sarah* Quando o Keitarô ficou tão corajoso assim?

**Sarah: ***cochichando de volta* É incrível o que a paternidade faz!

**Haruka: ***separando os dois* Já chega vocês dois! Naru, querendo ou não, o Keitarô tem uma filha! E como ele é o gerente da Pensão Hinata, a menina ficará aqui!

**Motoko: **Ela não pode ficar com a mãe dela?

**Akemi: ***sarcástica* Só se você conseguir trazer minha mãe de volta da tumba!

Mutsumi espremeu o riso, tanto pelo modo de falar de Akemi quanto pela cara de Motoko depois da resposta.

**Keitarô: **Bom, então está combinado!

Depois que Keitarô apresentou todo mundo para sua filha, todos foram jantar e se preparar para dormir.

**Kanako: **Mas com quem ela vai dormir?

**Akemi: ***agarrando o braço de Keitarô* Com o papai, óbvio! Eu não gosto de mulheres! Por que deveria dormir com uma? Pra ser atacada no meio da noite?

**Keitarô: ***suspirando* Está bem, pode dormir comigo!

**Akemi: ***sorriso* Obrigada, papai!

Akemi abraçou seu pai com ternura.

**Sarah: ***cochichando para Kaolla* Ela pode não gostar da gente, mas ama muito o idiota!

**Kaolla: ***cochichando de volta* Essa cena costuma acontecer contigo e o Seta-san?

**Sarah: ***sorriso terno* Sim!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Durante a noite, Shinobu acordou com passos no corredor e foi verificar. Os passos a levaram para a cozinha, onde alguém abriu a geladeira.

Shinobu estava tensa, mas se acalmou quando notou quem era na cozinha.

**Shinobu: ***aliviada* Akemi-chan, que susto! Pensei que era um ladrão!

Akemi não respondeu nada: simplesmente pegou o leite na geladeira e serviu num copo, sentando-se na mesa para tomá-lo. Shinobu incomodou-se um pouco com o silêncio, mas resolveu quebrá-lo ao notar algo.

**Shinobu: ***apontando* Isso é muito bonito!

Akemi olhou pro que Shinobu apontava e percebeu que ela se referia ao medalhão que a primeira carregava no pescoço.

**Akemi: **Ganhei da minha mãe antes dela morrer!

Shinobu sentou-se ao lado de Akemi na mesa. Estava determinada em conseguir a amizade dela.

**Shinobu: **Akemi... desculpe por perguntar, mas... por que você odeia as mulheres?

**Akemi: ***séria* Você também odiaria se passasse pelo que passei no orfanato!

**Shinobu: ***confusa* Orfanato? Não entendi!

**Akemi: **Quando minha mãe morreu, há 2 anos, fui mandada para um orfanato feminino, onde sofri maus bocados!

**Shinobu: **Akemi, nem todas as mulheres são más!

**Akemi: **As que eu conheci eram! Mas talvez eu dê uma chance para as moradoras da pensão!

**Shinobu: ***animada* Você promete?

**Akemi: ***sorriso leve* Prometo! *ficando séria de novo* Menos pra Narusegawa e pra Konno! Elas eram más com minha mãe quando ela era adolescente, então não quero ser amiga delas!

**Shinobu: ***surpresa* Ahn... tá legal, então! Eu vou voltar pra cama! Vê se coloca as coisas no lugar depois de usar, tá?

**Akemi: **Pode deixar!

Shinobu saiu da cozinha e Akemi a observou saíndo.

**Akemi: ***sorriso leve* _Talvez eu deva mesmo dar uma chance para as garotas! Pra Shinobu, principalmente! Ela parece ser uma garota bem legal!_

Akemi pegou o medalhão e o observou na palma de sua mão. Na hora, lembrou-se da última conversa que teve com sua mãe na vida.

* * *

**Shane: **Akemi, querida, pode vir aqui um instante?

Uma Akemi de quase 5 anos veio saltitando até onde sua mãe estava.

**Akemi: ***sorriso* Sim, mamãe?

**Shane: ***entregando um embrulho* Isso é pra você! Sei que seu aniversário de 5 anos é só na semana que vem, mas resolvi entregar seu presente agora, já que o avião sai amanhã!

Akemi pegou o embrulho e descobriu seu presente: um medalhão com seu nome escrito nele. Emocionada, abraçou sua mãe.

**Akemi: **Mamãe, você já vai ter voltado da viagem de avião quando for meu aniversário?

**Shane: **Eu espero que sim, querida!

* * *

**Akemi: ***lágrimas nos olhos*_ E não voltou! Aquela viagem foi a última!_ Mamãe... sinto tanto sua falta!

**Keitarô: ***observando-a, escondido* _Eu também sinto falta dela, Akemi! Eu também!_


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Finalmente a convivência entre Keitarô e sua filha começou. Com exceção de quando Keitarô estava na Toudai, os dois passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos.

Akemi evitava ter contato com as mulheres da pensão, então passava a maior parte do tempo na casa de chá quando seu pai não estava. Como Haruka era tia de Keitarô e este confiava nela, Akemi também confiava.

Entretanto, quando Keitarô não estava na Toudai, os dois costumavam passear juntos. Ás vezes, com as moradoras; Ás vezes, sozinhos. Um desses passeios foi no parque Neverland, onde Akemi conheceu os dois amigos de Keitarô: Haitani e Shirai.

**Akemi: ***animada* Eu nunca estive num parque de diversões antes! Estou louca pra ir em todos os brinquedos! Podemos ir à montanha-russa?

**Keitarô: ***colocando-a sentada em seus ombros* Vamos com calma, está bem?

**Voz: **Ei Keitarô!

Keitarô virou-se para quem o havia chamado e notou Haitani e Shirai indo até ele.

**Keitarô: **Quem são vocês?

**Shirai: ***irritado* SOU O SHIRAI!

**Haitani: ***igualmente irritado* E EU, O HAITANI!

**Keitarô: ***gota* Ah, é mesmo!

**Shirai: ***notando Akemi* Vejo que trouxe sua irmãzinha ao parque! Ela é muito bonitinha!

**Akemi: ***sorriso tímido* Agradeço o "bonitinha"! Mas sou filha dele, não irmã!

**Haitani e Shirai: ***chocados* FILHA?

**Keitarô: **Eu explico: vocês lembram de Shane Takahashi?

**Haitani: ***estremecendo* Tem como esquecer dela? Levei a maior surra da minha vida!

* * *

No corredor de um colégio, um rapaz de 14 anos era erguido pela gola da roupa por uma garota de 15 anos. Seus nomes eram Haitani e Shane.

**Shane: ***irritada* DO QUE É QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU?

**Haitani: ***murmuro* De gatinha...

Foi a última coisa que Haitani disse, antes de ganhar um duplo nocaute!

* * *

**Haitani: ***arrepiado* Eu estremeço só de me lembrar da surra que levei daquela garota repetente! Ela que é a mãe da Akemi? Como diabos você conseguiu amansar aquela fera, Keitarô?

**Akemi: ***surpresa* Eu nunca vi a mamãe agir como fera antes!

**Keitarô: **Isso não é assunto pra agora! Vem, Akemi, vamos à montanha-russa!

Os dois se afastaram, sendo observados por Haitani e Shirai.

**Shirai: **Seja lá o que Keitarô tenha feito com a Shane, deu certo! Mas onde será que ela está?

**Haitani: ***sorriso maroto* Devem ter terminado o namoro quando ela ficou grávida! Sem dúvida!

O que não sabiam é que muito longe dali, mais precisamente num quarto de hospital, havia uma mulher de 23 anos num estado de coma. Ela tinha cabelos negros e arrepiados até a cintura, com a franja sobre os olhos. Ela estava com o braço esquerdo e as duas pernas amputadas, além do lado direito do rosto coberto por bandagens.

**Mulher: ***voz fraca* A... kemi...


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Os meses passavam rápido e Akemi divertia-se com seu pai. Até um certo dia em que Seta foi visitar a pensão.

**Keitarô: **Olá, Seta-san!

**Seta: **Olá Keitarô! Tem um minuto? Preciso falar com você urgente!

**Keitarô: ***preocupado* Se trata de alguma escavação?

**Seta: **Sim! E gostaria que viesse comigo!

**Keitarô: **Eu adoraria, mas... não posso deixar minha filha Akemi aqui! Ela não se dá bem com as garotas da pensão!

**Seta: **Não tem problema, Keitarô: traga sua filha! Também irei levar Sarah e Haruka!

**Keitarô: ***animado* É sério? Fico muito grato, Seta-san! Irei contar para Akemi!

Dito e feito. Todo mundo fez suas malas e prepararam-se para partir. Haruka, é claro, deixou a casa-de-chá aos cuidados de Mutsumi.

**Akemi: ***empolgada* Isso vai ser tão legal! Nunca viajei antes!

**Sarah: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Tá falando sério?

**Akemi: **Eu morava num orfanato! Não tinha como viajar!

Akemi e Sarah tinham uma relação de "conhecidas", já que a loira não se dava bem com Keitarô, mas conseguiam ser razoáveis uma com a outra.

**Sarah: **Mas sua mãe nunca te levou em viagens?

**Akemi: **Se ela levou, eu era muito nova para me lembrar! Ia fazer 5 anos quando ela morreu!

**Sarah: **Esse medalhão no seu pescoço foi dado por ela, não foi?

**Akemi: **Sim, meu maior tesouro! Me pergunto o que minha mãe está fazendo no outro mundo!

Entretanto, ainda nesse mundo, a mesma mulher de antes havia despertado assustada.

**Mulher: **AKEMI!

**Voz: **Tranquila, moça! Finalmente despertou do coma!

A mulher olhou para o lado e não reconheceu o homem à sua frente.

**Mulher: ***desconfiada* Quem é o senhor?

**Homem: **Sou o Dr. Stu, muito prazer! Sofreu um acidente de avião muito feio, sabia? É um milagre ter sobrevivido!

**Mulher: **_Acidente de avião?_ Ahn... por quanto tempo fiquei inconsciente?

**Dr. Stu: **Dois anos, se não estou enganado!

**Mulher: ***espantada* DOIS ANOS? *olhando pra baixo* O QUE ACONTECEU COM MEU BRAÇO E COM MINHAS PERNAS? E POR QUE SÓ ENXERGO POR UM OLHO?

**Dr. Stu: **Digamos que você os perdeu no acidente! Mas não se preocupe: iremos colocar próteses mecânicas em seus membros e em seu rosto!

**Mulher: ***tentando levantar* Então faça isso logo! Tenho que encontrar minha filha Akemi!

**Dr. Stu: **Trabalharemos o mais rápido possível! Ah propósito, como se chama?

**Mulher: **Shane Takarashi!


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Seta dirigiu a Van até à noite, quando parou para abastecer. É claro que, como ninguém tinha mais dinheiro, tiveram que passar a noite na Van mesmo.

**Haruka: ***irritada* POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO SE LEMBROU DE PEGAR DINHEIRO?

Enquanto Haruka discutia com Seta, Keitarô estava nos fundos da Van com Sarah e Akemi, que dormia no seu colo.

**Sarah: ***olhando Akemi dormir* Ô idiota! Não que eu esteja muito curiosa, mas... como conheceu a mãe da Akemi?

**Keitarô: ***ignorando o "idiota"* Isso já faz muito tempo! Tinha 14 anos quando a conheci, e ela tinha 15!

* * *

**Keitarô: ***emburrado* Eu não acredito que você nos meteu nessa, Haitani!

Na sala de detenção, Haitani tinha que aguentar as caras irritadas de Keitarô e Shirai por tê-los mandado junto com ele pra detenção.

**Haitani: **Como eu ia adivinhar que uma cantada numa garota nos mandaria pra detenção?

Antes que Keitarô e Shirai respondessem alguma coisa, o professor entrou na sala arrastando uma garota pelas orelhas. Uma garota de cabelos negros compridos e arrepiados pra trás, olhos azuis e vestida como punk: Shane.

**Shane: ***irritada* ME COLOCA NO CHÃO! EU SEI ANDAR, SABIA?

Haitani e Shirai, que já conheciam Shane, ficaram mortos de medo. Keitarô, por outro lado, ficou com os olhos brilhando e corou levemente, sem saber o porquê.

Shane, depois de brigar muito com o professor (não faria diferença, já que estava na detenção), sentou-se numa carteira ao lado de Keitarô.

**Shane: ***sorriso leve* E aí? Sou Shane!

**Keitarô: ***apertando a mão dela* Prazer em conhecê-la: eu sou Keitarô!

* * *

**Sarah: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Tão simples assim?

**Keitarô: **Pode parecer pra você! Mas foi esse jeito tão simples, e o contato diariamente, que fez com que começássemos a namorar depois de duas semanas! O namoro só durou 3 meses, já que ela teve que se mudar, virando colega de classe da Naru após repetir de ano duas vezes! Desconfio que isso aconteceu porque virou mãe muito cedo!

**Sarah: **Não a viu mais depois que ela se mudou?

**Keitarô: **Não! E nem vou mais poder vê-la! Akemi disse que ela morreu há dois anos num acidente de avião!

**Sarah: **Quando a pediu em namoro?

**Keitarô: **Foi num acampamento escolar, durante uma trilha... em que nos perdemos!

* * *

Keitarô e Shane estavam desesperados e, pra aumentar ainda mais o desespero, começou a chover forte e os dois ficaram encharcados.

**Shane: ***apontando* Vamos ficar ali!

Os dois se meteram numa caverna vazia e resolveram esperar a chuva passar.

**Keitarô: ***sem jeito* _Será que eu deveria pedir agora? Anda Keitarô, você consegue! _Ahn... Shane, eu sei que não é o melhor momento pra falar sobre isso, mas... gostaria de namorar comigo?

Pelos olhos arregalados de Shane, Keitarô achou que ela recusaria, até ela dar um sorriso terno e beijá-lo com vontade nos lábios.

**Shane: **Aceita isso como um sim?

Keitarô só conseguiu concordar com a cabeça, meio corado, antes de Shane voltar a beijá-lo.

* * *

Sarah ficou surpresa quando lágrimas saíram dos olhos de Keitarô, mas logo compreendeu o porquê: ele nunca mais teria momentos românticos com Shane novamente.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Foi no dia seguinte, perto do meio-dia, que chegaram ao seu destino.

**Seta: ***se espreguiçando* Finalmente chegamos! Espero que estejam prontos para a escavação!

**Haruka: **Eu espero mesmo é que possamos voltar pra casa depois!

**Keitarô: ***confuso* É impressão minha ou eu estou ouvindo gritos?

Não era apenas impressão, principalmente quando uma multidão passou correndo e gritando. Quando souberam o motivo, correram também: era um enorme robô com garras, que daria inveja até na Kaolla.

**Haruka: ***irritada* VOCÊ NÃO DISSE QUE TERÍAMOS QUE FUGIR DE ROBÔS COM GARRAS, SETA!

**Seta: **Eu não sei por que eles estão nos perseguindo! É sério!

**Akemi: **PAPAI!

A garra do robô agarrou Akemi, impossibilitando-a de escapar. Felizmente, Keitarô agiu rápido e se pendurou na garra, sendo puxado junto para dentro do robô.

**Haruka: **KEITARÔ!

Dentro do robô, tanto Keitarô quanto Akemi foram presos numa cela até alguém aparecer. Akemi empalideceu: era a diretora do orfanato.

**Diretora: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Olá Akemi! Há quanto tempo! Na verdade, faz só alguns meses, mas não tem importância! E vejo que encontrou seu suposto pai!

**Akemi: ***olhar irritado* É isso aí! E você não vai me casar com ninguém quando eu fizer 14 anos!

**Diretora: **Bom, não é ele que irá impedir! No dia que você fugiu, levou uma cópia falsa de sua certidão de nascimento! O nome do seu pai estava errado! Até eu me enganei! Resumindo: Keitarô Urashima, mesmo tendo certa semelhança com você, não é seu pai de verdade!

Akemi arregalou os olhos, antes de começar a chorar.

**Diretora: ***virando-se para seus acompanhantes* Levem Akemi para minha sala! Quero ficar de olho nela! Com o rapaz... façam o que quizerem!

Keitarô não teve como impedir que levassem Akemi, pois colocaram sonífero em seu rosto. Antes de desmaiar, a última coisa que viu foi Akemi tentando se libertar e implorando por sua ajuda.

X_X

**Voz: **Keitarô! Keitarô, acorde!

A voz fez Keitarô despertar, um pouco confuso pois, embora ainda estivesse numa cela, não reconhecia o lugar um pouco escuro em que estava. Muito menos quem estava na frente dele, pois a pessoa usava um sobretudo preto com capuz.

**Keitarô: **Que-quem é você?

**Pessoa: **Uma pessoa que você conheceu há muito tempo! E já vou avisando que não sou a garotinha da promessa... Keita-kun!

Keitarô arregalou os olhos. Só existia uma pessoa que o chamava desse jeito.

**Keitarô: **Shane?


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Quando Shane tirou o sobretudo, Keitarô levou um susto: um de seus braços e suas pernas eram mecânicos, sem falar na parte direita de seu rosto, com uma espécie de placa de metal com um olho falso.

**Shane: ***sem graça* Eu sei, tô horrível nesse estado!

**Keitarô: **Eu já desconfio da resposta, mas... o que aconteceu com você durante esses 2 anos?

**Shane: **O acidente de avião fez com que todos pensassem que eu estava morta, mas fui a única sobrevivente, embora tivesse entrado em coma! Não sei o que aconteceu com meu corpo, mas quando acordei do coma, estava com os membros amputados e com o rosto enfaixado, pois perdi uma parte dele, junto com um olho e...

**Keitarô: ***arrepiando-se* Melhor pular essa parte que eu já entendi! Mas como conseguiu encontrar Akemi e eu?

**Shane: **Através do medalhão que dei para Akemi: ele tem um localizador! Aliás, estou orgulhosa de você por ter protegido Akemi!

**Keitarô: ***cabeça baixa* Eu agradeço, mas... agora não posso mais! Eles levaram Akemi e ainda disseram que não sou o pai dela!

**Shane: ***indignada* Não é o pai dela? É claro que você é o pai dela! E disso eu tenho certeza porque não fiquei com mais ninguém depois de sair do colégio!

Keitarô levantou a cabeça, surpreso, antes de ficar com um olhar raivoso.

**Keitarô: **Então eles MENTIRAM?

**Shane: **É o que parece! Vem, eu vou te tirar daí! Vá para longe das grades!

Do olho falso de Shane, saiu uma espécie de laser, que cortou a grade da cela e libertou Keitarô. Claro que acabou fazendo barulho, chamando a atenção da diretora, que estava com uma Akemi amarrada na sala de comando do robô.

**Diretora: **Mas o que foi isso?

**Vice-diretora: **Há um intruso a bordo!

**Diretora: ***irritada* O QUÊ? ACHEM ELE JÁ!

**Vice-diretora: ***olhando as câmeras* Não precisamos ir até o intruso! O intruso está vindo até nós! E parece que Keitarô Urashima está vindo com ele!

A vice-diretora estava certa: em 5 minutos, Shane e Keitarô invadiram a sala de comando. Akemi arregalou os olhos: jamais esperou que veria sua mãe ali, e muito menos viva!

**Akemi: ***emocionada* MAMÃE!

**Diretora: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Ora, ora: Shane Takarashi! Achei que aquele acidente de avião a mataria! Parece que calculei mal!

**Shane: **Calculou mesmo, Aranita!

**Keitarô: ***surpreso* Conhece ela?

**Shane: **Minha cunhada que administra um orfanato! *virando-se para Aranita* Sabia que você estava atrás da herança da minha família, mas nunca pensei que chegaria a esse ponto!

**Aranita: **Faria até pior do que isso! *irritada* Não é justo você herdar tudo, enquanto seu irmão não herdou nada e me deixou na miséria quando morreu!

**Shane: **Meu irmão era humilde, ao contrário de você! E agora irão pagar pelo que fizeram a minha filha e ao Keitarô!

Shane destruiu o painel de controle logo após falar isso, usando o punho de seu braço mecânico, fazendo o enorme robô perder o controle e começar a cair. Claro que, antes disso acontecer, Shane saltou pra fora do robô com Keitarô e Akemi, usando um para-quedas que havia encontrado.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Akemi, Keitarô e Shane estavam completamente perdidos, e ainda era noite. Mesmo assim, continuaram caminhando, com Keitarô carregando uma Akemi adormecida nas costas.

**Shane: ***sorriso leve* Eu sempre tive certeza de que seria um bom pai, Keitarô! Lamento não ter contado antes sobre a Akemi! Eu não consegui te encontrar!

**Keitarô: **Sinto muito por isso, Shane! Ei, olha! Já está amanhecendo!

Keitarô apontou o sol nascendo, e ambos tiveram que concordar: era uma vista linda e muito romântica. Com o nascer do sol, também conseguiram localizar uma cidade. Keitarô ficou surpreso ao reconhecê-la: era Todai, a cidade dos noivos.

**Shane: ***sem graça* A cidade dos noivos... É meio estranho estar aqui quando não se é comprometido! Você é comprometido, Keitarô?

**Keitarô: **Não mais! Eu namorei uma garota, mas ela era meio difícil de aguentar, então terminei com ela um pouco antes de Akemi ir morar comigo! Infelizmente, ela ainda esbraveja quando vê uma garota perto de mim!

**Shane: **Pelo jeito, ela não aceitou bem o fim do namoro! Qual é o nome dela?

**Keitarô: **Você a conhece! Estou falando de Naru Narusegawa!

**Shane: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Narusegawa, hein? Não é surpresa que o namoro não tenha dado certo! Ela te chama de tapado, tarado e indeciso, como fez com todos os outros caras?

**Keitarô: **São algumas das coisas que ela me chama! Mas mudando de assunto, vou aproveitar que estamos aqui e tentar falar com Seta e minha tia Haruka pelo telefone!

Shane concordou e esperou com Akemi numa mesa de lanchonete, enquanto Keitarô ia ao telefone público do outro lado da rua.

**Akemi: ***olhando para os lados* Mamãe, as pessoas não param de olhar pra cá e cochichar!

**Shane: ***veia na testa* _Eu sabia que minhas próteses mecânicas chamariam a atenção, mas não achei que chamariam tanto assim! _EI, PAREM DE OLHAR PRA CÁ E VÃO CUIDAR DE SUAS VIDAS!

Shane só não armou um barraco porque Keitarô entrou na lanchonete após falar no telefone.

**Keitarô: **Tudo certo, Shane! Avisei que estamos em Todai e eles disseram que chegarão aqui em umas horas! Ah, e disseram que a polícia encontrou a sua cunhada e os capangas dela, levando-os para a cadeia! Disseram que vão pegar uns 30 anos de cadeia!

**Shane: ***empolgada* Sério? Que ótimo!

Movida pela empolgação, Shane pulou no pescoço de Keitarô e o beijou, com a mesma vontade de quando ele a pediu em namoro anos atrás, e este retribuiu o beijo, sem culpa. Afinal, já não estava mais com Naru e não devia explicações a ninguém.

**Akemi: **Ahn... mãe?

Os dois pararam de se beijar, não só porque Akemi estava sem graça, mas também porque as pessoas estava cochichando de novo. Perdendo a paciência, Shane foi tirar satisfações e todo mundo saiu correndo de medo. No final, ela saiu emburrada da lanchonete, com Keitarô e Akemi logo atrás, tentando esconder o riso.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Shane não negava que estava encantada: era a primeira vez que via tantas noivas juntas. Keitarô também estava impressionado: na última vez que esteve em Todai, estava mais concentrado nas ruínas do local do que no próprio local.

Akemi, por outro lado, só tinha uma ideia na cabeça.

**Akemi: **Papai, mamãe, por que não aproveitam que estamos aqui e se casam?

A pergunta foi uma surpresa para os dois. O namoro deles havia terminado há quase 8 anos, mas não porque queriam. No fundo, ainda sentiam a mesma coisa do passado um pelo outro, mas nunca imaginaram se casando.

**Shane: **Acho que, pra mim, não seria um problema! Meus sentimentos não mudaram, mesmo com os anos! E você, Keitarô? Será que ainda sente o mesmo?

**Keitarô: ***inseguro* Penso que sim, mas... tenho medo de estragar sua vida! Acha que, se casássemos, daria certo?

**Shane: **Quem sabe... Mas mesmo que não desse certo, o divórcio resolve tudo! E poderíamos continuar amigos! Por que não arriscar?

Keitarô deu um sorriso leve, antes de concordar e puxar Shane pelo pulso, correndo com ela. Akemi, que já estava feliz, foi atrás.

**Shane: ***surpresa* Aonde nós vamos?

**Keitarô: **Na última vez que estive aqui, havia um altar nas ruínas de Moru Moru, localizadas aqui mesmo, em Todai! Foi onde Seta e Haruka se casaram!

Mas a surpresa foi geral quando, ao chegarem lá, encontrarem não só Seta, Haruka e Sarah, mas também todo o pessoal da pensão. Pelo dirigível, Keitarô logo adivinhou que Haruka ligou para a pensão e pediu a ajuda das garotas quando Keitarô e Akemi foram sequestrados.

**Kitsune: ***tão chocada quanto Naru* Não pode ser! Essa garota com o Keitarô é... Shane Takarashi!

**Haruka: ***abraçando Keitarô e Akemi* Keitarô, Akemi, que bom que vocês estão bem!

**Keitarô: ***soltando o abraço* Como sabiam que viríamos pra cá?

**Sarah: **Não sabíamos! Meu pai que quis aterrissar aqui!

**Naru: ***apontando Shane* KEITARÔ, SUA BESTA TARADA! O QUE IA FAZER COM ELA?

**Shane: ***rebatendo por Keitarô* SE VOCÊ QUER SABER, NARUSEGAGÁ, A GENTE IA SE CASAR! AQUI, NESTE ALTAR!

**Motoko: **_Pelo jeito, conseguiram trazer Shane de volta da tumba, mesmo que não por "completo"! É difícil de acreditar que Keitarô terminou com a Naru e vai casar logo com essa garota cheia de próteses!_

Mesmo assim, o casamento ocorreu, com Kaolla realizando a cerimônia como aconteceu com Seta e Haruka. A lua-de-mel foi em Kyoto, onde Keitarô e Shane fizeram mais um filho: um lindo menino, chamado Kuno. Claro que Naru demorou pra aceitar isso, mas conseguiu.

E o crédito todo vai à Akemi, a pequena Urashima que juntou seus pais novamente depois de tantos anos.

FIM!


End file.
